


Anomaly

by Alycoris



Series: Memoirs of a Royal Knight [1]
Category: Digimon, Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alycoris/pseuds/Alycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dukemon is introduced to the Royal Knights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anomaly

The others look at him disdainfully, as if he's not fit to be in their presence. 

To many, he is an outsider. A no name. An abomination with a delicate balance. He nearly destroyed the Digital World on one occasion in a fit of shared rage, but they don't know that. 

All that they know is that he's foreign-- what kind of Digimon could tap into the Digital Hazard, and fights with the strength of the Zero Unit? It was blasphemous. His entire existence was a mystery too. And of all things, he's a Virus Type with the shape of a Holy Knight.

No one had ever heard of him even existing, up until this point. And to be so graciously handpicked by Yggdrasil himself?

Preposterous.

"This is Dukemon." Omegamon says, as he introduces him to the other Knights who stand in attention. "As of today, he will be a part of the Royal Knights." And thus he turns to him, nodding. "We hope to have you for a long time."

"...Yes." He nods.

The others don't say anything, but they acknowledge it. They cannot protest, because Yggdrasil's word is law. That doesn't stop the distrust and the obvious tension amongst the Knights-- this group, he has joined.

So thus, this is Dukemon's grudging welcome into the Royal Knights. Frankly, it's the least of his concerns.

All he wants to do is go home.


End file.
